


I Am What I Am [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-03
Updated: 2008-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I am what I am</i><br/>I am my own special creation</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am What I Am [FANVID]

Download: [I Am What I Am](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/I_Am_What_I_Am_Final.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zShjbOmcTho) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "I Am What I Am" by Gloria Gaynor

For Sue.

Starsky/Hutch POV

Sue had a birthday and pouted prettily at me enough that I consented to make her a vid for this song. ;-)

Except for _Chasing Cars_ , it's the only vid I've not had one of my regulars beta for me before I released it, but Sue followed along as I went, as I only had about one or two days to pull it off. This was a song that I hadn't heard before, or didn't recall, but I like it! I did edit the music down for the song is longer, and I loved that I could use their undercover costumes and acting goofy to illustrate the lyrics. Are Starsky and Hutch gay, or gay for each other? They are what they are. :D


End file.
